1. Field
The present subject matter relates to a technique for communication between an information processing apparatus and a printing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Print Service Definition v1.1 for Web Services on Devices (referred to herein as Non-Patent Literature Document 1) discusses a technique by which a client computer requests a specific element from a printer and a technique by which the printer responds with the specific element.